Season One
Season One is the first season of Netflix's The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. It was relaeased August 30, 2019 and consisted of ten episodes. Cast Main * Taron Egerton as Rian: A Gelfling crystal castle guard of the Stonewood Clan * Anya Taylor-Joy as Brea: The youngest Gelfling princess of the Vapra Clan * Nathalie Emmanuel as Deet: Born Deethra; Gelfling animal caretaker of the Grottan Clan * Donna Kimball as Aughra: The Keeper of Secrets, the embodiment of the planet Thra and an astronomer * Harris Dickinson as Gurjin: A member of the Drenchen Clan and Rian's best friend * Gugu Mbatha-Raw as Seladon: Eldest of the princess sisters of the Vapra Clan and one of Brea's sisters. She becomes All-Maudra after her mother's death * Victor Yerrid as Hup: A Podling who is a friend of Deet. He aspires to be a Paladin and carries a big wooden spoon like a sword * Shazad Latif as Kylan: A song teller of the Spriton Clan * Hannah John-Kamen as Naia: A member of the Drenchen Clan and Gurjin's twin sister Recurring voice cast Gelfling * Eddie Izzard as Cadia: A member of the Sifa Clan * Helena Bonham Carter as Maudra Mayrin/The All-Maudra: Leader of the Vapra Clan, the queen and mother of Seladon, Tavra and Brea * Caitriona Balfe as Tavra: A warrior of the Vapra Clan and one of Brea's sisters * Toby Jones as The Librarian: A member of the Vapra Clan who works in the library of the Vapra Citadel * Lena Headey as Maudra Fara/The Rock Singer: Leader of the Stonewood Clan * Alicia Vikander as Mira: A member of the Vapra Clan, a crystal castle guard and Rian's girlfriend * Natalie Dormer as Onica: A member of the Sifa Clan * Mark Strong as Ordon: A member of the Stonewood Clan, captain of the crystal castle guard, and Rian's father * Theo James as Rek'yr: A member of the Dousan Clan * James Dreyfus as Lath'N: A member of the Grottan Clan and one of Deet's fathers. * Charlie Condou as Mitjan: A member of the Grottan Clan and one of Deet's fathers. * Louise Gold as Maudra Argot/The Shadow Bender: Leader of the Grottan Clan * Kemi-Bo Jacobs as Maudra Seethi/The Skin Painter: Leader of the Dousan Clan * Nina Sosanya as Maudra Mera: Leader of the Spriton Clan * Nimmy March as Maudra Laesid: Leader of the Drenchen Clan * Beccy Henderson as Maudra Ethri: Leader of the Sifa Clan ** Henderson also voices Bobb'N: Deet's brother and member of the Grottan Clan. Skeksis * Jason Isaacs as The Emperor (skekSo): The arrogant, greedy, iron-fisted,cold leader of the Skeksis and ruler of planet Thra. * Simon Pegg as The Chamberlain (skekSil): The Emperor's chief advisor and second-in-line for the throne, a skilled and undermining trickster who plans to become the Emperor's Favourite. * Benedict Wong as The General (skekVar): An aggressive and brutal Skeksis who is the most loyal to the Emperor. * Mark Hamill as The Scientist (skekTek): Once an old friend of Aughra, The Scientist is a maniacal genius who abuses the Dark Crystal for his evil experiments. * Ralph Ineson as The Hunter (skekMal): The wildest, fastest, strongest and most bloodthirsty of the Skeksis. * Andy Samberg as The Heretic (skekGra): A moody and crazy, but good-hearted Skeksis. Formerly known as the Conqueror, he opposed his fellow Skeksis' decisions and was forced into self-imposed exile to the Crystal Sea desert with his Mystic counterpart. * Keegan-Michael Key as The Ritual-Master (skekZok): The pompous and gruff high priest of the Ceremony of the Sun. * Awkwafina as The Collector (skekLach): A disease-infected Skeksis who collects tributes from the Gelfling clans. * Harvey Fierstein as The Gourmand (skekAyuk): The greedy and gluttonous organizer of the Skeksis banquets. * Alice Dinnean as The Ornamentalist (skekEkt): The vain designer of the Skeksis garments. * Neil Sterenberg as The Scroll Keeper (skekOk): The Crystal Castle's mincing, fastidious historian who delights in lying to get his way. urRu/Mystics * Ólafur Darri Ólafsson as urVa/The Archer: A heroic, benevolent, honourable and loyal Mystic who's the counterpart of skekMal/The Hunter. * Bill Hader as urGoh/The Wanderer: The slow moving and slow talking Mystic counterpart to skekGra/The Heretic who lives with his counterpart in the Crystal Sea desert. Others * Dave Goelz as Baffi: An eyepatch-wearing Fizzgig owned by Maudra Fara * Theo Ogundipe as Vliste-Staba: The Sanctuary Tree * Sigourney Weaver as The Myth Speaker: The series' narrator Puppeteers * Warrick Brownlow-Pike as Skeksis skekSil/The Chamberlain, Lath'N, Maudra Laesid, Podling Servant #1, Red-Haired Paladin * Dave Chapman as Gelflings Gurjin, Ordon and Skeksis skekSo/The Emperor * Kevin Clash as Aughra, Skeksis skekVar/The General, skekMal/The Hunter, The Gelfling Librarian * Daniel Dewhirst as the Garthim * Alice Dinnean as Gelflings Brea, Maudra Fara, Bobb'N, Skeksis skekEkt/The Ornamentalist * Damian Farrell as Skeksis skekGra/The Conqueror/The Heretic, Lore * Louise Gold as Gelflings Onica, Maudra Argot, Maudra Ethri, Maudra Mayrin, Skeksis skekAyuk/The Gourmand, Podling Servant #2 * Beccy Henderson as Gelflings Deet and Naia * Helena Smee as Gelflings Seladon, Mira and Skeksis skekLach/The Collector * Katherine Smee as Aughra, Gelfling Deet, Skeksis skekVar/The General, skekSil/The Chamberlain, Podling Hup * Neil Sterenberg as Gelflings Rian, Tavra and Skeksis skekOk/The Scroll Keeper * Olly Taylor as Gelflings Rek'yr, Cadia, Skeksis skekTek/The Scientist, Mystics urGoh/The Wanderer, urVa/The Archer * Victor Yerrid as Podling Hup, Mitjan, Skeksis skekZok/The Ritual Master, Gelfling Kylan * Barnaby Dixon as skekGra & urGoh puppet show performer * Nick Kellington as body suit performer for skekMal/The Hunter Episodes Category:Templates Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance